


Eight Knights, One Manor

by hoekekai



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Gen, additional characters might pop up later, will tag better later!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoekekai/pseuds/hoekekai
Summary: After the Enchantress selects her Order, the Order seemingly can’t cooperate together or do anything without fighting or yelling at each other. Fed up, the Enchantress decides to force them to live together in a Manor until they can figure out how to settle their problems. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress reveals her plan.

The Enchantress sat on her throne, staring blankly into the distance amidst the arguing knights in front of her. Nobody could deny that the Order was having their third fight of the day, and fifth fight of the entire week. And the fact that it was also a Monday. This wasn't how the Enchantress wanted the meeting to go out. She had been anticipating to speak about her brilliant plans, only for it to all get ruined. Well, most of it.

It started out better than expected at first. The Enchantress simply wanted to discuss their plan to conquer the Valley. She put out her proposal and discussed potential raids on nearby villages. Once she began to discuss each of the knights' assigned locations, it eventually, and as always, derailed into another heated argument. She didn't ask why or how. It just. . happened.

This was the Order of no Quarter. Not the Order of Dumb Stupid Idiots. They were meant to strike fear in the hearts of others. Not appear as corny fools to be mocked on the streets. She had to find a way to get the eight of them to cooperate together. It didn't matter how long it took or how she did it. She simply had to get them to be able to work together for once, so that they would eventually conquer the entire land without much problem. Snapping out of her thoughts, she continued to observe the knights.

"Well shut up, you dingus! You simply try to douse us in your fancy lies everyday!" A voice she'd recognized as Plague Knight's said. She was nowhere near surprised. He was a buffoon anyways. And she was going to fix that right now.

Conjuring up a heated ball of magic, the Enchantress furiously hurled it at the back wall, fragments of the stone exploding off. The explosion was enough to make the Order commence, and they instantly turned and faced her. There was not a peep to be heard. The Enchantress cleared her throat and sighed.

"When I asked for Specter Knight to recruit each one of you, I expected you all to be the very best of the best." She began. "Unfortunately, you all have failed me!"

"Please! We apologize, miss!" Mole Knight begged, despair in his tone. "Please don't kill us!"

The Enchantress laughed. Though she had a heart of ice, she decided to give them a light punishment. If she were to do something to any of the knights, then she would't have to search for any replacement. That was already difficult enough. 

"Ohohoho. . . actually, I have better plans." She continued, rising out of her throne. "You each are too foolish to die. But I am ready to make your lives a living hell."

King Knight huddled behind Treasure Knight as she approached them.

"W-w-well, what are you going to do?" The Usurper asked. The Enchantress glared at him. She hadn't thought of a punishment for them yet, and had no idea what to even do. But suddenly, an unexpected idea hit her like a brick. She didn't want to kill them, oh no. It'd be simply a waste of time and a waste of potentially good knights. In fact, she was going to do something a little different.

"Tomorrow, you each will arrive here with your belongings. A few personal memoirs would be nice too." She aimlessly said from the top of her head. She was simply going to make it up on the stop and see where it would lead too.

"Could you explain?" Treasure Knight asked, scratching his helmet. What sort of punishment called for bringing one's personal belongings and memoirs? Was she going to banish them to the Tower's dark and dank dungeons? Was she going to send them away to an unknown country? When it came to the Enchantress, nobody even knew what potential tricks she had up her sleeve. Nobody expected them and nobody questioned them. 

"Oh, you'll know your fate tomorrow. ." The Enchantress responded, before vanishing into the darkness. 

* * *

"Plague Knight, all we can do is simply hope for the best." Tinker Knight said as he walked down the corridors of the Tower with Plague Knight. "Despite all, I think there's still a chance this could end short and well."

Plague Knight laughed and rolled his eyes. "Short and well? Ha! Imagine if we were to die, then!"

"No. The Enchantress has to make sure we stay alive. Having to search for a replacement would be a waste of her and our time." Tinker Knight responded, slightly exasperated at his friend. 

The two continued walking throughout the Tower contemplating their lives. Plague Knight thought of his beloved Explodatorium, his home. He had seventy-four minions who were quite annoying and sometimes stupid, but yet, he still cared for the well-being of each and every one of them. He had his alchemical partner, Mona, whom he cared so much for. The thought of leaving them forever was too much for him to bear. Tinker Knight thought about his Clockwork Tower, base and home of his minions and creations. He didn't want to abandon his beloved electrodents or loyal cogslotters. He just hoped that his return to the Tower would not be his last.

"Well, our ways part here." Tinker Knight said. "Farewell Plague Knight, we shall meet again here tomorrow." 

"Hee! Goodbye, Tinker!" Plague Knight chirped before bomb bursting off into the distance. Tinker Knight waved farewell before taking out his mobile gear and beginning his ride back to his base. Things were soon going to be flipped upside-down for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is quite short! Things will get much more interesting in the next chapter, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order prepares to deal with new changes.

"I'm not sure what the Enchantress has, but seeing what happened yesterday, I think this will be the best for us." Tinker Knight said, arranging the suitcases and belongings to divide the room into sections. Seeing what happened yesterday, the Order decided the best thing to do was simply to avoid contact with one another. After all, they didn't want to make their situation worse. And there also was no rule stating that they could turn one of the Tower's lounges into a mini-fortress. The members sat enclosed in their sections, glaring at each other. They had never been this silent before. It almost felt. . uncomfortable. However, the silence quickly faded as the door opened, the Enchantress' acolyte stepping into the room. It took a few seconds of stunned silence before the acolyte said anything.

"The Enchantress has summoned you all to the ground floor of the Tower. We'll have the others take care of the bags." The Acolyte spurted out before dashing out quickly. The Knights complied and left the room, jumping over the various pieces of luggage, kicking a few pieces down in the process. The group was lead by the nervous acolyte, who then guided them to a hidden door at the end of the hall.

"All secrets of the Tower stay in the Tower." He sternly said to the group, taking a key out and fitting it in the door. The door then opened to reveal an ornate mechanical lift, covered with dust. After all, the tower was full of unexpected surprises. Gesturing to enter, the eight knights entered the lift, which continued to creak as the more of them entered.

"Move, you filthy ghost." King Knight uttered to Specter Knight. If they were going to be stranded in a deserted island, he definitely would want to stay clean for the entire ordeal. The lift continued to shake occasionally, presumably not meant to support the overall weight. Perhaps they should have take two trips down to the ground floor instead. Shutting the door, the Acolyte scanned the lift to ensure everyone was safe and well.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, only to be met with a wave of silence.

"Just go already." Mole Knight mumbled, leaning on the back of the lift. With a push of a button, the lift came to life and began it's long descent with a mechanical whirring in the background.

"Stay off my corner!" Treasure Knight barked at Polar Knight, breaking the silence in the elevator shaft. Polar Knight grunted and said nothing as usual. He wasn't one to typically be involved with a fight, but he was going to be in for a ride for whatever the Enchantress had planned.

"Mi ami, I don't think he even did anything wrong." Propeller Knight jumped in.

"Stay out of this!" Treasure Knight barked in response, nearly slapping the Frenchman in a fit of rage.

"Will you shut up?" Mole Knight screamed, staring at the ceiling as his cries echoed throughout the shaft. They were probably only thirteen feet away from where the lift had begun, and there probably over two hundred feet from where the shaft would end. If only the damn elevator would go faster, then he wouldn't have to keep up with this for any longer.

"You shut up!" Plague Knight screeched, turning to face the Excavator. "Listen, we've got a long way down there. If you cause anymore problems, I will experiment on you for the rest of the time we are together!"

Specter Knight loudly groaned in annoyance. He still couldn't believe that he had spent over a month recruiting buffoons for nearly the worst villain group to ever roam the Valley. In front of him, the little Acolyte simply sighed and covered his ears. Thank God that he only had to deal with a disaster called "The Order" for two more minutes.

 _I think my ears are bleeding_ , The Acolyte thought to himself.

* * *

The lift had finally made impact on the ground, but it seemed that the Order was too busy fighting to even notice it.

With his remaining patience left, the Acolyte opened the door and stepped out. Looking behind himself, the Order still didn't even budge. Perhaps it would be much better to cost his vocal cords for the rest of the day than have eight uncooperative knights.

"HEY!" He screamed. He only caught the attention of Specter Knight, Polar Knight, and Propeller Knight, who had begun to make their way out of the lift. "Looks like I'll have to repeat myself." 

"QUIET!" The Acolyte barked, much louder than the first time. The Order finally diverted their attention to him, much to his annoyance. Exactly how hard was it to simply get these eight to follow orders? 

"I guess we exit, then." Mole Knight snapped, pushing through the other knights. The other knights filed out of the lift, finally getting the hint. The Acolyte shut the door and locked it, pulling over a curtain to hide it from view. The already silent Order began to make their way to the main hall of the ground floor, where they would wait for further instruction. The Acolyte's job was done for the day. Nothing else had to be done.

 _I think I'm going to see Creech later. I hope he still has that certain throat-relief tea_ , He thought to himself, watching the Order walk off.

* * *

 

It wasn't out of the ordinary for the Enchantress to appear at the most surprising of times. She was just so full of surprises. After all, she did have the eye of a hawk over each member of the Order. 

"Where the hell do you think you're taking us?" King Knight snapped. "Some run-down place for peasants? Hoh!"

"You'll see." The Enchantress replied, a hint of danger to her tone. Whatever this was, this was definitely not going to end well at all. Plague Knight held onto Tinker Knight, bracing for what to come next. Conjuring up a ball of magic, she held it in her hand as she scanned the Order, silent and in shock of what to happen next.

Without hesitation, the Enchantress hurled multiple balls of magic at the Knights, knocking them out in the process.

"Halt!" Treasure Knight cried, raising a hand to shield the balls of magic. His efforts would prove useless, as nothing could save them. Even more unfortunate was the fact their weapons had been confiscated the moment they entered the Tower. Even the most well-hidden pouch of gold was confiscated. No offense or defense, except for an armored fist. This was it. This was the seal to their fate. 

It was at the moment the fiery balls of magic made impact that they had blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about lack of updates for this.  
> Also, this chapter is when characters start to get kinda more mouthy.

As soon Plague Knight woke up, he knew everything was messed up.

"W-What the shit!" The alchemist croaked, staring at the white ceiling of the foyer. He didn't know where he even was. All he knew was that he was in some random manor stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"So I see you've awoken." The Enchantress hissed, staring in disappointment at her knights. "I plan on spending very little time with you here, so I'll make it quick. The rules will be simple. Nobody will leave this manor until you all will figure out how to properly work together like how evil knights should. It may take you weeks, it may take you years, but I do not care."

Just before the Enchantress could disappear, her Acolyte suddenly barged open the front door in panic.

"Folks, this is the Enchantress' 750,000,000 G manor! Do not mess it up! We paid good money for this two months ago!" He screamed, before slamming the front door again. The Enchantress stared at him before straightening herself up again.

"You all have proven to be foolish enough that I will no longer intervene to break up any fighting. Good luck spending as long as it takes here." She fumed, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

This was it.

"This is all your fault!" King Knight screeched, grabbing hold of Specter Knight and slapping him in the face. "You filthy ghost got us all into this mess!"

"I would do no such thing." Specter Knight mumbled.

"Liar!"

The other knights simply watched the fighting before deciding to go set up their rooms. First priority was to get their things settled. Then they'd have plenty time later to fight each other to the death or to sleep. They had the entire house to themselves anyways.

As it was a manor, the entire house seemed like a maze at first. There simply were so many rooms that the eight knights didn't even need on the second floor. There was even rumored there was a rooftop jacuzzi, wherever the hell the Enchantress could find that. Most of them would be sharing rooms together, so it took some creativity to spark what could be of the other rooms. A fighting room. A cool-out room. Who knows what else they needed. 

Picking up his belongings, Propeller Knight headed up to the room at the end of the hall. He knew he would be sharing his room with Specter Knight, since the two were pretty close together from their time spent together in the Tower. Luckily, the room just so happened to have a bed fit for the both of them. 

Just across the hall was the rooms of Plague Knight and Tinker Knight. An experimental fascination, it seemed; as their room was filled with experimentation equipment. Setting up their luggage would take quite some time. 

"Well Plague Knight, it's not any of our faults. I hope the others will soon learn." Tinker Knight sighed, sorting through his equipment with his pet electrodent in his lap. 

Just then, a knock on the door cleared the knights out of their thoughts. The other Order members were distanced from the two, so it came as a surprise as to who would knock on their door.

Did someone want to reconcile? There probably was no such thing as reconciliation to Plague Knight.

Did someone want to beat them up? Maybe, but they probably might be too afraid of them to do so.

Perhaps did someone want to . . . room with them? Nah, there were enough rooms in the floor, unless if King Knight claimed all of them.

Approaching the door, Plague Knight opened it with Tinker Knight behind him.

Surprisingly, Mole Knight was there to greet them. A few of his moles were tucked safely in his arms, sniffling around in the new environment.

"Alchemist, is there any more space in your quarters?" He impatiently asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No." Plague Knight sharply chirped, crossing his arms. He reached to close the door, but was quickly stopped by the Digger's arm. No matter how much harder Plague Knight attempted to jam the door on his arm, he never flinched.

"Move it, Mole Man."

"No."

"Why not?"

"King Knight and Treasure Knight told me if I were to cross into their territory, they would quote-on-quote, 'Punish you with punishments we'll have more time to come up with later'. I tried answering Polar Knight's door, but his door was locked and I garnered no response." The Digger responded, a more notable change in his tone of voice. "I asked Propeller Knight if I could stay with him and Specter Knight, but he told me that he wanted it to be a 'more personal space' in there."

"Don't you have other rooms?" Plague Knight raised a brow. "I mean, look. There's what, four other rooms up here, either that, or you can go sleep in the backyard! Hee, use your imagination, simpleton."

A door could be heard opening from across the hall and King Knight's helmet poked out of it.

"Those rooms are all mine! Don't you ever think about laying one of your filthy hands on the doorknob!" He shouted, before slamming his door shut. "And the garden is also mine!"

The Alchemist rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. You can stay- out in the halls."

"What?!" Mole Knight screeched in alarm.

"Just fooling with you, Mole-Man. Hee hee, make yourself at home." Plague Knight chuckled, opening the door up wider.

"Kind of you, Alchemist." Mole Knight grunted, picking up his belongings and walking into the room. His moles jumped from his arms and began to swiftly inspect the new environment.

"Heh, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"Darn it."

* * *

 It was the evening, and the knights hadn't even explored the entire house yet, or even figured out what they were going to eat for dinner. They only could use what was in the cabinet and in the garden. The entire manor was protected by magic, so there was certainly nobody leaving past the garden.

"Are you kidding me? Are you serious?" King Knight sneered. Digging through the utensil cabinet, he was extremely disappointed to discover nothing other than hard rubber-and-plastic kiddy cutlery. There were only sporks in the cabinet. No knives. No forks. No spoons. Just the hybrid spork.

"Well, she doesn't want us killing each other here. Remember why we're here in the first place!" Tinker Knight chided, trying to improvise a makeshift knife out of various parts.

"Alright, but what's for supper?" The Usurper barked. "Either we'll make something, or we'll go eat the grass and dirt outside!"

"Crap, we didn't think about that." One of the knights uttered in the silence.

"Did you try checking the ice box? We could see what we could do with that." Tinker Knight suggested. Mole Knight proceeded to walk over to the large ice box, and opened it. There was a large array of vegetables inside, a decent-sized bag of rice, a carton of eggs, what appeared to be shredded beef, unknown broths, and surprisingly, a note left inside. 

"There's also a note stuck in here for your pleasure." He muttered, putting it down on the counter. The other knights gathered around the note, which read:

**_these are all you need for the week. new ingredients will arrive fresh every week at the door. i expect nobody to make dinner by themselves. i'm speaking to you, propeller knight. each one of you must offer support and guidance to one another. cooking is a team and group effort. no food phone-orders, mail orders, etc. or i will add things on to your punishment._ **

**_and plague knight- don't f- around, especially in MY kitchen. you wouldn't want me to do the same to that lab of yours, would you?_ **

"See, Plague Knight, even the Enchantress is tired of your shit!" King Knight snapped at the alchemist, shoving him.

"Hey, but even if I quote-on-quote, 'f around especially in my kitchen', I'll still have plenty of time to beat you up later, hee hee." Plague Knight snickered.

A few of the knights sighed and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Getting Plague Knight to realize he was f-ing around and stop doing so would be another adventure on its own.

"Can we just get on with dinner?" Treasure Knight sighed. "We can't sit here all day, we've got other things to do."

"Friend, we have to find something to eat first, no?" Propeller Knight jumped in. "Should we debate on something to eat first?"

A moment of silence happened before a few groans could be heard around the kitchen. 

"I have very few opinions on this type of subject matter. We'll have someone decide and we'll make it together, how about that?" Tinker Knight suggested. 

"King Knight, how about you cook tonight?" Treasure Knight suggested. Then the entire kitchen erupted into a heated debate.

"Didn't she say cooking was a group effort?" Mole Knight restated. "I mean, we can help him by offering him advice and also just helping him in general."

"No way!" King Knight barked. His arrogant ways were getting the best out of him and everyone.

"Just this once." Treasure Knight sighed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's just for one night."

"Fine."

Eventually, the usurper went ahead on making dinner.

"I don't need your unprofessional advice." He barked before digging around the cabinet and finally finding a cheap, poorly-made and dulled plastic knife.

"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I have never written anything like this before. Apologies if there are grammar errors or anything of sorts.


End file.
